A Prince by any Other Name
by M. R. Parkerson
Summary: In Disney's Beauty and the Beast, the two lovers did just about everything together to pursue a romantic relationship together. But there's one vital aspect that Disney left out… The Beast/Prince Adam never told Belle his REAL name. In this one-shot story, he does so. This story serves as a one-shot set before my crossover story with Shrek, "The Beauty, the Beast and the Ogres".


**A Prince by any Other Name**:

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

* As mentioned in my summary, in Disney's version of _Beauty and the Beast_, it's common knowledge that both Belle and the Beast did just about everything together to pursue a relationship. Whether it be eat meals together, reading books, celebrating their first Christmas (thanks to _The Enchanted Christmas_), feeding the birds or playing in the snow, they did everything. But there's **ONE** vital aspect that Disney left out: What I make reference to is how they got to know one another's name. Now granted, I'm sure someone in the castle's staff told the Beast Belle's name, but unfortunately, we as an audience (and Belle) never got to learn the Prince's real name.  
* So, in this one-shot, Beast reveals to Belle his **REAL** name. Noted, this story takes place after the "Something There" song but before the "Human Again" song, if you've watched the animated film or seen the Broadway show. Or, if you wish, it takes place before the "How Does a Moment Last Forever?" reprise, in the live-action remake, it really doesn't matter to me as I have seen and love both versions of those movies and the Broadway musical.  
* Also noted, this story also serves as a companion piece to my crossover story with Shrek, which I have entitled _The Beauty, The Beast and The Ogres_, which takes place 10 years after this tale and _Shrek Forever After_.

That being said, _Merci_, everyone… Onto the story!

* * *

As the servants closed door behind them, they went in different directions to do their chores. Meanwhile, all alone by themselves, the Beast and Belle sat side by side reading a book together, which turned out to be a version of the famous King Arthur legend. "And when Guinevere heard that Arthur was slain," Belle read, "she went away to a convent, and no one could make her smile again. The end."

The Beast, who had been listening for some time now, swallowed a hard lump in his throat, "What a beautiful, yet _heartbreaking_ story." He took out a handkerchief and blew his nose and dried his eyes. "I never knew stories could do _that_."

"Do _what_?" asked Belle.

"Take me away from this place" he replied. "and make me forget for a while."

Belle was still puzzled, "What do you mean, '_forget_'?"

"Oh, you know." admitted Beast shrugging. "I mean as in make me forget who…" He stopped to correct himself, "No, _what_ I am."

Belle pondered this for a moment, "We have something in common, you and I…" Catching herself she added, "Besides books that is."

"We do?" Beast asked, to which Belle replied with a simple nod. "What is that?

"In the village where I came from," she replied, "the people there believed I was odd. So, I know what it is like to be…" Belle paused to search for the right word, she eventually found it, "_Different_. So, I know _exactly_ how you feel, how lonely that can be."

'The villagers where she used to live,' Beast said to himself in surprise, 'thought Belle as an oddball? Ha, _never_!' "You're not _that_ odd." he said with a smirk. "Not to me, anyway."

"Are you sure?" quizzed Belle her companion, who nodded back. "It was the town's belief that a woman shouldn't bother reading, soon she'd start getting ideas, thinking."

"It sounds to me," he went on, "that your town was _so_ thickheaded they didn't know how to appreciate a good thing." He paused to think, "I'll bet if someone tried to open up their eyes, they'd realize there's more to you than they initially thought."

"Not especially." replied Belle, shaking her head. "Everywhere you go, they'd find something to gossip about behind your back, especially me and my papa." Remembering Gaston, who tried and always failed to win her heart, Belle went on, "But the one person who really who was always part of _that_ crowd, let alone tried to when my heart," she frowned, "was that boorish and brainless hero they all looked up to…" she shuddered in disgust as she mentioned his name. "_Monsieur_ Gaston LeGume. And for some reason or another, he was always interested in me. But I didn't fancy him myself personally."

"Well, good for you." praised Beast, before pausing to think. "Incidentally, was there anyone you _could_ talk to in the village?"

"Now that you mention it," Belle paused to think, "the _only_ other one who I _could_ share a talk with was _Père_ Robert." She then remembered the countless books she would borrow or some times buy from him. He would also host Sunday services she and Maurice attended. "He was _not_ only the main bookseller in town, but the town's chaplain as well. So in sense, he was one of the few who appreciated me for I am."

"At least you had a friend," admitted the Beast. "_if_ you could call him that."

"Oh, he _was_." said Belle nodding her head. "So, yes, he was the _only_ other one besides Papa I could talk to." She then thought back to some of her memories, "Whenever Papa was away selling his inventions, _Père_ Robert would often look after me like an uncle."

Beast hesitated for a moment, remembering his faithful meeting with Maurice, "I'm sorry I…" he let loose a gulp loudly, "_stole_ you away from your father." he said with remorse. "Had I but known…"

"It's okay. I've forgiven you." replied Belle. "It's nothing to get upset about anymore. Let's just hope Papa feels the same way when the time comes for him to forgive you."

"If you ask me," Beast continued after a brief pause, "a woman should not only have the right to read, but they should use said skill to educate themselves for the better." He held out one paw, "I mean look at Mrs. Potts, she's one of the most sincerest women I know, plus, she's been like a second mother to me after my mother died." He held out his other paw, "And then, there's _Madame_ Garderobe, she learned opera all through books and is one of the best singers I know." He shrugged, "And of course, you've met Plumette, she may be a bit of ditz at times, but at least she's very bright in some areas of knowledge."

Belle took that into account, "I guess you're right, Beast. It all depends on how you look at things." There was a long pause, eventually, Belle spoke again, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to ask _you_ something."

"I guess it all depends on the question." wondered Beast, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"When you said books help you '_forget_' what you are," Beast nodded, "am I correct in guessing you, along with your staff were once… _Human_?" Belle asked, to which Beast nodded again. "Also, that rose in the West Wing, is it the source of your curse?"

"Yes." replied Beast, giving a nod after a long pause. "I just don't like talking about it."

Belle took this into consideration, "Oh, believe me, I won't tell a soul. Outside of Papa, when the time comes for you to make amends. And _Père_ Robert too, of course."

"Alright," sighed Beast, "I'll tell you everything." From there on he told his tale, flashbacks rolled in the back of his mind, "When I was 6 years old, my mother, Queen Chandler died, it was one death I have never really fully recovered from. She was the most beautiful woman I've known, until you came along." He groaned as he thought about his vicious and ill-tempered father, "My father, King Vincent, on the other hand, raised me with all of the staff at his side, and kept a sharp eye on me." he sighed heavily, "But rather than it being out of love, it was out of pure malice and spite, as he believed I should keep the staff in order, as their needs were insignificant, mine were more important."

"So _that_ is what you meant when…?" Belle began.

"Yes," answered Beast, "That is exactly what I meant earlier when I said my education was high class and very expensive." He cleared his throat, "Anyway, when my father died just before I turned 10, his will left me all alone to rule the kingdom." Recalling the day of his transformation, Beast shuddered, "Instead of ruling as any kind, wise and powerful leader should, I was rotten to the core, extremely narcissistic, and very malicious." A flashback of the Enchantress entered his mind, "But that all changed when a beggar woman tempted me with the rose. And normally, I was told by Mrs. Potts to look beyond appearances and appreciate people for who they are. But for some reason there of or another… I _didn't_." he swallowed hard. "As a result of my temper and crude manners, the beggar woman turned out to be an enchantress and turned me into the very thing I had become inside and out." When the flashbacks ended, he returned to the present. "And here I am, nearly 11 years after my last birthday. So there's not much time left before my next birthday."

"So, essentially, the rose is your hourglass?" guessed Belle.

"Yes." nodded Beast, "Yes, it is." He turned to face Belle and put a hand on her shoulder, "Since you've stayed, not a day goes by that I'm grateful you came into not only my life, but everyone else's too." he beamed, "_Merci_, _Mademoiselle_ LaRosa."

"It's Belle." Belle corrected him, as she smiled. "And your welcome…" She paused as she then soon realized something. "I just suddenly realized, all this time we've been together, I don't think you've ever given me your name."

"Well, that's because you _never_ asked." Beast laughed warmly. "Then again, it's been a _long_ time since I last thought of using it. As I thought I had no right to ever use it again. The servants of course, have thought otherwise."

"Well, that's… Interesting." said Belle relieved, but now intrigued. "What is it? Your _real_ name, I mean."

"It's Adam." answered the Beast… _No_, Adam. "Prince Adam León-Vincit Proulx."

'Adam, meaning 'first man', Hebrew for 'human or person', or in some cultures 'man-beast'.' Belle thought to herself, she smiled at her companion. "I'm glad to have gotten to know you, Adam." she said aloud.

"And I feel the same way about you, Belle." Adam smiled back at the beautiful woman who he got to know better over the course of what felt like almost a whole year.

* * *

A little while later, despite Gaston tried to break the two apart and kill the monster inside of him, the spell was broken and Adam was back to being human again, he looked at his flesh, "I'm back?" he asked himself, he laughed, realizing his relief was indeed confirmed, "I'm back!"

He then turned to face Belle, who softly whispered to herself, unsure if it was still him, "Adam?"

"Belle," he nodded, grasping her hand and said in warm voice, "it's _me_."

Belle looked on curiously. Sure Adam's locks of hair were the same color of auburn he once had for his fur, but she had gotten to know Adam better when he was a monster. But remembering what Maurice and the Prince himself as the Beast told her about appearances, she saw began to see he as a human and as the monster, Adam shared many similarities: For starters, they shared the same baritone voice, as well as the same shape, size and color of his eyes, his love for books, everything. Very soon, her memories she made with him came flooding back to her, especially her getting a good look at his portrait in the West Wing, Belle was nowconvinced that both Prince Adam and the Beast were in fact one _and_ the same. She then knew right then and there, this _was_ indeed, no doubt whatsoever, _the_ very same man she fell in love with as she acknowledged, "It _is_ you!"

"Told you." Adam smiled with chuckle. Not another word said, the two leaned in together and shared their very first kiss. And the scene shifted…

* * *

As the two lovers danced in front of the whole castle, neither one said a word for a while, the silence was only broken when Cogsworth and Lumière having an argument as to who was right about Belle breaking the spell, as well as Mrs. Potts assuring Chip that the girl who saved them and their now reformed Prince would live 'Happily Ever After'. Maurice was so proud of his daughter, he even learned the truth all about Adam and come to forgive for his wrong doing.

Gradually, Adam broke the silence between him and Belle, Belle for a while had been absentmindedly ran her fingers through one of his smooth cheeks, "You sure look like you're deep thought, Belle. What's on your mind?"

His answer came in Belle asking her own question, "Just one question… How would you feel about growing a beard, Adam?"

To say that he didn't see _that_ question coming, was quite the understatement of the year for the Prince, as he playfully growled at her, they then shared a laugh. "I'd love to." Adam replied.

"I'm glad to hear it." Belle said.

They smiled and resumed dancing, as the choir resumed singing their theme song that the danced to a few nights ago, while adding some new lyrics:

_**Winter turns to Spring**_  
_**Famine turns to feast**_  
_**Nature points the way**_  
_**Nothing left to say**_  
**_Beauty and the Beast_**

**_Certain as the sun_**  
**_Rising in the East_**  
**_Tale as old as time_**  
**_Song as old as rhyme_**  
**_Beauty and the Beast_**

**_It's a tale as old as time_**  
**_But a song as old as rhyme_**  
**_Beauty and the Beast_**

Yes indeed, for many years to come, this would be one story to share throughout the ages, not just in France, but all over the world too. For never had there been a tale of woman and man, then this of the beautiful, humble and smart Belle and her handsome, kind and gentle Prince Adam. A tale that would be told in all corners of the world: North, South, West and East… A tale of Beauty and her Beast.

_**THE**_  
_**END!**_

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

*Well folks, so that's the way it goes. And before you comment in and all feedback, I **AM** completely aware that there are **SOME** people at Disney who **DON'T** consider Adam to be the Beast's canon name, especially because of the main character in the _He-Man_ series has the same exact name. But to be fair, it suits our Beast well, and I understand that there are many fans out there, who besides me, **DO** address Beast/his grace, as such by that namesake or another name. Adding to that, I never cared for the He-Man series. Plus, let's be honest, what human being in the right name would have 'Beast' as their birth name? Granted the X-Men's own Hank McCoy goes by Beast, but you know what I mean, people, it just doesn't roll of the tip of the tongue.  
* And for those of you out there, if you all have to ask regarding the other namesakes, I chose León as one half of Adam's middle name to because it means 'Lion in some languages', Vincit, the other half of his middle names means 'to conquer' in Latin, and it was shown in one of the stained glass windows in the opening of the animated film with the message '_Vincit qui se Vincit_' or 'he who conquers, conquers himself', so Adam conquers himself as the Beast and becomes human again, and Proulx was chosen by me as his last name because it means 'wise'. For those of you have to ask, I chose LaRosa as Belle's last name to coincide with her families love of roses, while her middle name that I chose is DuPont, and when she gets married, LaRose will become Belle's middle name as Proulx will be her new surname.  
* I am 100% _Père_ Robert didn't get his namesake until the 2017 remake, but I thought I'd use it here. And likewise, Adam's past was inspired by the 2017 remake as well, as well as his intellect, because one nitpick I had with the animated take and Broadway show is that he is (seemingly) illiterate. The name of Adam's parents (Vincent and Chandler) are derived from the versions of the main characters from the _Beauty and the Beast_ TV show that ran from 1987–1990, which I have not watched it personally, but I want to one of these days.  
* Some of the dialogue I wrote was inspired by the Broadway show. The talk about growing a beard Adam and Belle show is from both films, it should be noted though the 1991 film **NEVER** used the beard dialogue, so I am glad they used it in the 2017 remake. I just tweaked the dialogue to make it sound a little better. And I had two nods to Shakespeare, one being in the title from Juliet's line in _Romeo & Juliet_, 'A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet', and the ending also from the same story. I myself personally (like our hero and heroine), am a Shakespeare fan and admire a great amount of his work.  
* That said, join me later on in the next story when Adam, Belle, Maurice and the rest of the castle staff return in my _Shrek_ and _Beauty and the Beast_ crossover story: _The Beauty, The Beast and The Ogres_.  
* Belle, The Beast/Prince Adam and the Disney tale of _Beauty and the Beast _are owned and © by Disney.  
* The original tale of _Beauty and the Beast_, or, _La Belle et la Bête_, is owned and © by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve.

Until then, I'm _**maxparker89**_ signing off…


End file.
